Scott Valentine (actor)
}} | birth_place = Saratoga Springs, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | children = 1 | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1982–2007 | spouse = Kym Valentine }} Scott Eugene Valentine (born June 3, 1958) is an American actor, best known for his role as Nick Moore on the hit NBC series Family Ties. Life and career Valentine was born in Saratoga Springs, New York, the son of Beverly Ann (née Hanna) and Edward Eugene Valentine and Lucien Koenig. He began to pursue acting one year into his college education, attending the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City. He completed the three-year program in one and a half years. He got as far as a screen test for the film The Lords of Discipline when he was hit by a truck in 1981 and his career was halted for three years as he recovered. He moved to Los Angeles and landed the recurring role on the TV series Family Ties. Valentine starred as Justine Bateman's on-screen boyfriend Nick Moore from 1985-1989 for seasons 4 through 7. In an interview for CJAD 800 AM, Montreal radio, Valentine thought the role was not challenging enough for the money he was receiving, saying: "I'm so glad I went to the Academy of Dramatic Arts and to all the other fine acting institutions so I could grunt on primetime television. The primal dig, the date from hell. It was a lot of fun, but literally there were times where I only had to utter two guttural utterances in a show and they paid me a bundle of cash for it. I felt bad at times.” Valentine's success as Nick Moore on Family Ties led to 3 separate spin-offs. The first starred Valentine and actor Herschel Bernardi called Taking It Home. Filming was canceled when Bernardi died in 1986. The second spin-off placed Valentine's character in a daycare center. The third was a pilot episode for a spin-off titled The Art of Being Nick; the episode was aired one time and co-starred Julia Louis-Dreyfus. “It came in number two and they still didn't pick it up,” recalled Valentine. He has appeared since then as a guest actor in several hit television series such as CSI: NY, NewsRadio, and JAG; his first major motion picture, My Demon Lover; and numerous made-for-TV and straight-to-video movies. He also voiced The Phantom in Phantom 2040. He portrayed Metallo in an episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman TV series. Personal life On September 29, 1985 in Los Angeles, California, Valentine married actress Kym Denyse (Fisher) Stephenson; they have one son. Valentine is now a partner in Excelsior Capital Partners, a boutique investment firm that focuses on the renewable and sustainable energy sector. He is also a movie and television producer. Filmography *''Waitress!'' (1982) as Swingdog Dope Busboy *''Knight Rider'' as Colton (1 episode, 1985) *''The Art of Being Nick'' (1986) TV series as Nick Moore *''Deadtime Stories'' (1986) as Peter *''True Stories'' (1986) as Member of Air Band *''Matlock'' as Danny Blaster (1 episode, 1986) *''My Demon Lover'' (1987) as Kaz *''Going to the Chapel'' (1988) as Jeff *''Family Ties'' as Nick Moore (44 episodes, 1985–1989) *''Write to Kill'' (1990) as Clark Sanford *''Without Her Consent'' (1990) (TV) as Jason Barnes *''Dangerous Pursuit'' (1990) (TV) *''Midnight Caller'' as Frankie Killian (1 episode, 1990) *''After the Shock'' (1990) (TV) as Gerry Shannon *''Killer Instinct'' (1991) as Tim Casey *''The Hitchhiker'' .... Joe (1 episode, 1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing'' (1992) (TV) as Damien Blakely *''The Secret Passion of Robert Clayton'' (1992) (TV) as Robert Clayton Jr. *''Lady Boss'' (1992) (TV) as Ron *''To Sleep with a Vampire'' (1993) as Jacob *''Till the End of the Night'' (1994) as John Davenport *''Whit & Charm'' (1994) *''The Unborn 2'' (1994) as John Edson *''Double Obsession'' (1994) as Steve Burke *''Batman'' as Raymond Bell /(2 episodes, 1992–1994) *''Sirens'' as Jake Bryer (1 episode, 1994) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' as Metallo/Johnny Corben /(1 episode, 1995) *''Object of Obsession'' (1995) s Blaze *''Out of Annie's Past'' (1995) (TV) as Michael Carver *''Yakuza Connection'' (1995) (TV) as Mark Rictus *''Silk Stalkings'' as Elliot Hammond (1 episode, 1995) *''Murder, She Wrote'' as Darman H. Keene /(2 episodes, 1993–1995) *''Iron Man'' as Dark Aegis (1 episode, 1995) *''Phantom 2040'' as 24th Phantom /(35 episodes Main Cast Member, 1996) *''Superman'' as Sam Coralli (1 episode, 1996) *''Renegade'' as Bruce Cassidy (1 episode, 1996) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' as Ben Bodine (1 episode, 1996) *''Carnosaur 3: Primal Species'' (1996) as Col. Rance Higgins *''Black Scorpion II: Aftershock'' (1997) s Dick *''NewsRadio'' as Producer (1 episode, 1997) *''Mars'' (1997) as Pete the Hermit *''Promised Land'' as Coach Belmont (1 episode, 1997) *''The Waterfront'' (1998) as Vinnie Etchabara *''Paranoia'' (1998) as Warren *''Fallout'' (1999) .... Capt. George Tanner, Gateway Station Commander *''Mike Hammer, Private Eye'' as Maxwell Davidoff (1 episode, 1998) *''Martial Law'' as Brad Cavanaugh (1 episode, 1999) *''Batman Beyond'' as Coe (1 episode, 1999) *''JAG'' as Baxter Stark (1 episode, 2000) *''Black Scorpion'' as Det. Steve Rafferty (22 episodes, 2001) *''Black Scorpion Returns'' (2001) (V) as Steve Rafferty *''Sting of the Black Scorpion'' (2002) (V) as Steve Rafferty *''Black Ball'' (2003) as Kevin *''CSI: NY'' as Dr. Steven Rydell (1 episode, 2004) *''Frostbite'' (2005) (V) as Jack Schitt *''Harpies'' (2007) (TV) as Vorian References External links * Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Saratoga Springs, New York